Communication between nodes in a communication network requires the allocation of resources for uplink and downlink traffic. As an example, traffic is transmitted and received between two nodes of a network. In one case, a center node, or hub, controls communication with one or more remote nodes, or remote stations, in the network.
For instance, the hub can use a time division duplex (TDD) frame structure for transferring information to and from the remote nodes. The frame is divided into downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) sub-frames. Portions of these sub-frames are further divided into zones or time sectors and are used to carry DL/UL traffic between two nodes in a communication network.
Allocation of these DL/UL zones is based on the number of connected remote nodes. More specifically, allocation of the zones is statically applied depending on the number of remote nodes. For instance, at each network entry or leave, available DL/UL resources are partitioned among the remote nodes equally to the extent possible. The zone allocation remains static as long as the number of connected remote nodes does not change, and only changes when a remote node joins or leaves the network connection to the center node.
However, the allocation of zone resources does not take into account traffic activity, such as the change in the volume of traffic encountered by the remote nodes. Node traffic will vary depending on various variables, including time of day, activity of a population, and type of community the network services. For instance, if a communication network including a controlling hub and one or more remote nodes services a business district there will be high demand throughout the middle of the day as persons work within the area, but less demand in the early morning and late evenings as persons leave the area. In addition, certain areas served by remote nodes may encounter an increase in demand for traffic during certain periods. As an example, persons may travel to various areas within the community to have lunch, thereby creating temporary increased in demand for traffic during those lunch hours. A static allocation of resources is unable to adequately handle an increase or decrease in demand from one remote node.